1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method thereof, and more particularly to a display device and a method thereof, which can adjust functions of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device in the related art, such as a television (TV) or a monitor, is provided with a plurality of input buttons for performing a screen state adjustment, a volume adjustment, a channel adjustment, and a power on/off adjustment. Such input buttons are arranged at a lower end of a front surface of a screen so that a user can easily operate the buttons, but may also be arranged at a location which is not exposed to an outside (e.g., a side surface or a rear surface of the display device) in accordance with a change of design or miniaturization of the display device.
As the plurality of input buttons for adjusting the functions of the display device are arranged on the side surface or the rear surface of the display device, a user must accept inconvenience in finding an input button for adjusting a desired function among the plurality of input buttons. Particularly, with the recent development of a display device having diverse functions such as a smart TV, the number of input buttons for operating the display device has been increased, and thus the user must put much more time in finding the input button for adjusting the desired function, which causes a greater inconvenience in use.
On the other hand, in the related art, a function guide information window that is related to the plurality of input buttons is provided on the screen of a display device through sensing of a user's hand when the user's hand approaches a location where the plurality of input buttons are positioned. Accordingly, the user can confirm a location of a desired input button is positioned with reference to the function guide information window displayed on the screen. Nevertheless, since the user is unable to confirm the location of the plurality of input buttons directly in plain sight (i.e., since the buttons are out of view of the user), the user is limited in finding a desired input button with reference to the function guide information window displayed on the screen, and it causes great inconvenience for the user to operate the input button while viewing the function guide information window. In addition, since information that is provided on the function guide information window through the sensing of the user's hand using a sensor does not correspond to the operation of the input button that the user actually intends to operate, it becomes very difficult for the user to operate the desired function.